Sword Art Online II - Alternate Meeting
by Dorianx
Summary: Kirito meets Shino, the most praised and most recognized sniper in the game. They become friends, but what both are wondering is, their friendship going to turn into something more? I do not own Sword Art Online or Sword Art Online II, The only thing I own is the idea and writing of this particular story


p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sword Art Online - Season II/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kirito sat behind the big brown rock. He was just using it for cover, as ten enemy's shot the rock, wasting their ammo. Kirito dashed out from behind the rock and ran towards the group of soldiers that looked surprised. They shot tons of bullets, of which Kirito either dodged or blocked with his sword. He sliced and diced, through all of the soldiers. They were no longer a problem, actually, never were. Kirito sheathed his blade and smiled. "Ah. I'll never get tired of that."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah, neither will I." A voice behind him said. Kirito turned and looked at the blue haired girl. Well hello there cutie patootie. Kirito thought to himself. No. You have a girlfriend. You love Asuna very much. Kirito shook of the thought and looked at the girl in front of him. "Hi. I'm Kirito."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Nice to meet you, I'm Shino Asada."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ah. I've heard about you, best sniper in the game."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That I am." She laughed, a cute, desirable laugh. Kirito beamed. He already felt intrigued by Shino./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""So." Kirito cleared his throat. "What have you uh, been up to?" He asked, trying to sound curious, although he had no idea what to say to this girl./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I've been looking for a worthy partner to quest with."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh, I don't know if I'd say I'm worthy but I can definitely help out in a fight, I can clear squadrons by myself, but I'm sure that's not uncommon." Shino noticed that Kirito had a sword, that was uncommon. She'd never met a player that had a sword as a primary weapon before, and he was armed with a normal Glock 17, she was guessing, for his secondary./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""The only thing that his uncommon about you, Kirito, is that you can do that, with a sword, yes?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He grinned proudly, "I can. But I didn't think that was uncommon. I've always used a sword as my primary. In my last MMO I used two swords. I was the only one in the game that had the ability to dual wield."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shino was stunned. "You were in SAO. Weren't you?" She then blushed deeply and stammered. "I-I'm sorry. I-I know that was r-rude but it just came out."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kirito smiled a warm smile. "It's okay, but yes, I was in SAO. Great game." Shino made a face that told Kirito she sympathized, but she didn't say anything. "So? Can I show you that I'm worthy?" He chuckled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shino grinned. "I suppose you can."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kirito and Shino nodded to each other from across the battlefield, and charged, there was a group of at least 50 men. Shino and Kirito moved as a complete team, like a circle, symmetrical no matter what. Shino hit the left/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"side and Kirito hit the right. Shino pulled out her pistol and hit at least five men with one bullet each, taking each man down. Kirito pulled out his sword and twisted and turned striking several men and watching them turn to dust. Once they were done, fighting? No, there was no competition with the two on one team. They decimated. Kirito looked over to Shino and smiled, and Shino. Oh Shino. Inside she melted. Oh my Lord. Those eyes. His smile. I barely know him and I think I'm in love. That's pretty much what she thought to herself. Kirito and Shino walked off, looking for something that had a little bit of fun in it. They reached an open clearing, nothing but some trees and some large stones, that would be good for cover. Kirito looked at Shino./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Wanna fight?" He grinned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Love to." She smiled back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Get at me, sis?" He said questioningly and jokingly. He chuckled and walked to once side of the clearing. Shino walked to the other. They/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"turned to each other, sort of like an old western duel. Kirito unsheathed his sword, and Shino took out her pistol. They each said, "Go." And charged at each other. Shino fired three shots which Kirito sly-ly dodged. And Kirito did a perfectly horizontal swipe with his sword, which Shino slid down onto her knees to avoid. Standing up, she twisted and shot again, but.. Kirito was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Shino looked up and turned all the way around. No Kirito. Shino heard footsteps, raised her gun to the right of her and then looked. Kirito was standing there, his sword, at her throat. And her gun, at his head. They spoke simultaneously, "Draw." Kirito smiled at her and she smiled back. There friendship wasn't going to end soon. But what they both knew..? Was that something big was gonna happen. Neither knew what, neither knew when./p 


End file.
